


The Mile-High Club

by dig_dug_dag



Series: Jon/Cersei Modern AUs [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cheating, Established Relationship, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Infidelity, Mile High Club, Older Woman/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dig_dug_dag/pseuds/dig_dug_dag
Summary: Jon and Cersei join the Mile-High Club.





	The Mile-High Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jess_Targaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_Targaryen/gifts).

Cersei woke with a jolt as she felt the turbulence. She opened her eyes and looked through the window from her seat to witness nothing but the darkness. It took a moment for her to realize that she was on a flight, traveling to Pentos to negotiate a business deal.

  
She shifted on her seat and her eyes settled on the man to her right who was sleeping soundly. Jon Snow, her second in command and her lover. It's been three months since they had started their affair and none of them know when it'll end. Cersei didn't want it to end, to be honest. Her marriage was a broken shell. She loved her husband once upon a time but now. Now the passion that burned between them dried out. The passion which was reignited when she met Jon Snow. He's the total opposite of her husband. Maybe that's what thrilled her. Jaime is like Prince Charming and Jon is more like Bruce Wayne. Dark, Mysterious and Byronic. And the sex between them was out of this world. Cersei has never been jealous of others but for the first time in her life, she's jealous of Jon's wife. That lucky bitch gets to have him every night. Despite his young age, Jon knows what to do with a woman's body. He worships her body just the way she wanted. The first time they fucked was the best sex of her life but she will not tell him that. Thinking about it alone made her insides squirm.

The business class cabin which they were in wasn't very crowded and they had their seats to themselves as well as the rows across and in front of them. The cabin was dark except for the occasional reading light. The flight attendants had given out blankets to those who wanted them. Jon had requested one and had already covered his lap with it. An idea formed in her head.

Jon woke up from his sleep when he felt someone intruding on his private space. He opened his eyes and saw his boss' manicured hand on his forearm, rubbing up and down. Once she caught her staring at her playing hand, her other hand slipped beneath the blanket to rest against his knee before traveling higher. His gaze toured from her eyes to her lips and then to the hint of cleavage that showed where her blouse buttoned. He tucked her hair behind her ear, his fingers trailing down the side of her neck, over her collarbone before following the line of fabric to the soft hollow between her breasts.

"Unbutton it." She whispered. He leaned forward more, his forehead resting against hers. He saw a hint of white lace and wanted more. His fingers pulled on the first button. When it released he could see the whole line of eyelet lace against her creamy skin. His fingers trailed over it causing gooseflesh to appear. He could see the hard outline of her nipples pushing against her blouse. "Again." She whispered.

When the next button came undone he had enough play to slip his hand inside. His palm cupped her left breast, his thumb brushing over her nipple lightly before he pinched it. Her breath caught. Her hand slid up farther to cup him; her fingers traced the ridge of his sex before undoing his zipper and slipping inside.

He captured her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged. She gave him her tongue when he asked for it, sucking on it. He pulled down the cup of her bra so that he could touch her without barriers. Her breasts had become heavy and swollen with arousal and he could see her rubbing her thighs together. She slipped her hand out from his fly and stood up. He followed her gaze to the back of the plane where the washrooms were. She brushed past him, planting her breasts right in his face before heading to the back of the plane.

He scanned the isles looking for any flight attendants but they were pretty much staying to the middle of the plane. He un-tucked his shirt to hide his erection before he made his way back to the washrooms to meet her. There were two washrooms; one was already occupied and the other had the door open an inch and after he called out to her she opened the door a little more to let him inside.

Everything seemed to happen at once. Her blouse was already unbuttoned and she had unclipped her bra too. He grabbed her; tugging hard on her golden blonde hair to expose her neck, biting her and licking away the teeth marks. Her hands worked his belt and pants until they were sliding down his legs. Somehow her skirt was brought up to her waist; when his fingers found her she was bare of panties and her wetness slicked his fingers making it easier to slide two fingers deep inside of her and wiggled them hard against her g-spot.

She pressed her hand against the hand fucking her letting her juices slick her palm. Once her hand was lubed she gripped his cock and began stroking him; she started working on his tip, jacking him off slowly until he was panting in her ear. He had to taste her.

With his fingers still working deep inside of her he knelt down and began to suck on her clit. She put her fingers in her mouth to stifle her moans while her other hand worked at her breasts, pinching and pulling on her nipples. As he watched her suck on them he couldn't help but wish it were his sex instead. He watched her eyes roll back, her body tensed and arched as she came all over his face.

"Hmmm god, Jon come fuck me!" she panted, her hands thread through his hair to pull him up to her. She kissed him deeply tasting herself on his lips. His arms circled her waist and hips to lift her to the counter. Her hand found him and guided him towards her hot core. When he felt his tip touch her wet lips he plunged into her, shuttering when he was finally buried in her to the hilt.

"I love having you inside me." Her nails dug into his flesh. He made a grab for her wrists and held her hands over her head to save his hide. As he pumped into her harder and harder her moans became louder. He held both wrists up with one hand and clamped the other over her mouth in an effort to keep her quiet. She bit the tender flesh of his palm. He growled and bit her shoulder in return. He could feel the warm leather of her boots pushing against his ass, urging him to go harder. 

It didn't take long before he felt his balls begin to tingle as he neared climax. With a cry she lost the last vestige of control and fell in. The soft muscles of her pussy were gripping him like a vice. In a last attempt to control himself he changed the angle of his penetration. He hooked his arms under her knees and slid her off the edge of the counter. It was a bad idea. It only served to bring him closer.

He vaguely heard her boots hit against the wall behind him or her soft chants of how much she wanted him to cum. His blood was roaring in his head, his balls tightened up seconds before he felt himself coming. 

His fingers bit into the soft flesh of her hips as he thrust into her one last time, her name escaping his lips as he collapsed against her.

She whispered against his ear. "Welcome to the mile-high club." Causing him to laugh and slip out of her. She slipped off the counter and wet down a paper towel to clean him off. To get the last few drops of his cum she placed him in her mouth and suckled gently.

"Oh god, don't start." He murmured before she grabbed his pants and tugged them up over his hips.

"Go back to your seat, I'll be out in a few minutes." She gave him one final kiss before he stumbled out the door. When she was alone she looked at her disheveled appearance in the mirror. A smile crossed her lips when she remembered the looks on his face as he came. If he thought this was good wait until he finds out what I have planned for him, she thought.


End file.
